haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Disparity
|Kakusa}} is the two hundred and forty-eighth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 18th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Time is drawing closer to Karasuno and Inarizaki's match, and many are anticipating powerhouse Inarizaki's performance. Tanaka runs into Kanoka to clear up the misunderstanding with her cousin from last night. In the sub-arena, Karasuno is warming up in preparation. The team finds out about the popularity of their opponents and step on the court to deafening cheers for Inarizaki. The match between Inarizaki and Karasuno begins! Plot Avid volleyball fans Okuda and Takanshi are deciding which match to watch on the second day of the Spring Interhigh. They ultimately decides on Inarizaki's due to Takanshi's love for the Miya brothers. The two finds out the opponent is Karasuno, but Takanashi is certain that Inarizaki will come out victorious. After all, Inarizaki is the current second seeded who has taken down a a top 3 ace Kiryuu's team and even won a set off of the current champion Itachiyama. Inside the stadium, Inarizaki's captain Kita is being interviewed by reporters. He reveals that the team is in good condition and their goal is winning the whole tournament. Meanwhile, Kanoka's teammate urges her to be persistent in her crush for Tanaka. Kanoka is initally hesitant but becomes determined after she remembers a young Tanaka telling her to keep working on a weakness until she improves. Just then, Tanaka shows up and Kanoka's teammate quickly leaves the two alone. Tanaka apologizes for acting weird yesterday while Kanoka also apologizes for her cousin's intrusion. Tanaka thinks to himself that he has misunderstood the situation, but his thoughts are interrupted when Kanoka thanks him for helping her fix her slouching habit and asks him to watch her play. Tanaka then realizes that Kanoka has became a skilled volleyball player and is determined not to lose to her. In the sub-arena, Karasuno is warming up. Hinata's mind drifts to Hoshiumi's jump and gets hit in the face by the ball after losing focus. At that time, Atsumu comes to greet Kageyama. He tells Kageyama to give it his all since Atsumu hates playing against unskilled players, indirectly referring to Hinata. In response, Kageyama apologizes for Hinata's lack of skills, much to Hinata's indignity. However, Kageyama ultimately assures Atsumu that he will have his hands full since Hinata is no pushover. Soon later, Yachi runs in to inform the team that their match is close. For this match, Karasuno changes into their away uniform since Inarizaki's is also black. The bright color causes some banter among them that somehow ends in Hinata and Tsukishima pestering Tanaka about his conversation with Kanoka. As the team talk among themselves, they find out that Inarizaki has immense popularity due to their charming playstyle as the "Strongest Challengers". Daichi, who has been nervous the night before, is seemingly fired up at the chance to prove everybody wrong. The team enters the main arena to the deafening cheering for the Inarizaki's cheering squad, which consists of cheerleaders, supporters, and a large concert band. Soon, the first match on B Court ended, and the Karasuno vs. Inarizaki match finally gets underway. Debut * Ren Ōmimi (name not revealed) Appearances * Genta Okuda * Hiromi Takanashi * Kiryuu (mentioned only) * Shinsuke Kita * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Kanoka Amanai * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kōrai Hoshiumi (flashback) * Atsumu Miya * Hitoka Yachi * Daichi Sawamura * Keishin Ukai * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Kōshi Sugawara * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Ittetsu Takeda * Osamu Miya * Aran Ojiro * Rintarō Suna Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *This is the first time Karasuno has worn their away uniform in an official match. Their away uniform is predominantly orange. *Inarizaki is revealed to have placed third at the Interhigh and Spring Interhigh last year. This year, they placed second in the Interhigh and even won a set off of the current champion, Itachiyama. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Article stubs